To Protective or not protective enough
by alik
Summary: The male members of the XMen find out that their little firecracker has a date without their knowledge or approval.


**To Protective (or not protective enough)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Marvel does

Summary: The male memembers of the X-Men find out that their little firecracker has a date.

(brief note: emma and logan are together, paige/warren, scott/jean,)

* * *

Scott Summers, fearless leader of the X-men, likes to be kept inform what's happening on with his team members lives. Not only are they his teammates, but they are also his family.

And right now the youngest member of his family had a date for tonight. Which he was not inform of. But apparently his wife was, who was just sitting there reading the paper like nothing was wrong.

"Jean how could you not tell me that Jubilee has a date tonight?" Scott ask trying not to sound angry.

"Scott, honey, because I knew, and so did the others, you would react this way."

"Others? I'm guessing these 'others' do not happen to include Logan, Remy, Warren and Bobby?"

" Of course not. They include Ororo, Emma, Rogue, Kitty, Paige and Hank." Jean told him not looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Of course all the females know about… Wait HANK knows about this?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yes. Unlike you, Hank isn't about to try too scare off Jubilee's date, so Jubilee saw no trouble in telling him. You will not, I repeat Scott Summers, do anything to spoil what ever fun Jubilee is to have tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Jean said finally putting down the paper she had in her hands.

"Jean, I'm just being cautious. Jubilee is still just a girl." Scott said, still thinking of Jubilee as a 13 year old.

"I know you still see her that way sweetie, but she is 16 not 13."

Just when he was about to say more, they were interrupted by very person they were talking about.

"Jean, can you please take to the mall real quick? The outfit I wanted to wear for tonight shrunk on me in the dryer." Jubilee said, not noticing Scott.

"Of course I will. Let me just get my keys and purse and we'll be on our way." Jean said getting up from the table.

Jubilee finally noticed Scott and got just a little nervous.

"Oh hey there Scotter."

"Jubilee, when were you going to tell me about your…date."

"Oh so you know about that huh. Well actually not until I was already out the door with my date so none of you guys will have the chance to scare him off. But then again I don't think you will."

"Well, I don't think this is…" Scott was not able to finish what he was saying because Jean give him a look.

"Aww, Scotter you don't have to worry so much. Jeez, all you men in this house are just to protective."

"Maybe not enough." Scott mumble.

"What was that?" Jubilee asked.

"Ah we got here before you left." Ororo said as she Rogue, Kitty, Paige and Emma walked in the kitchen.

"Yep and we were just about to leave. You guys joining us?" Jean ask smiling, knowing full well that they were because she had sent them a message through her telepathy that Scott found out about Jubilee's date and if they didn't want to get interrogated by the other males then they better get here fast.

"Yes we heard about Jubilee's dilemma and thought that we all can be of some help to her. We should get going. We only have five of hours, actually less than that if we take off an hour or so for Jubilee to get ready," Emma said already heading out the door.

"That's great. Well see ya Scotter." Jubilee said giving a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door, and the others saying their byes also.

Scott just stood there for a while figuring out what he can do to stop this date from happening. But first he had to inform Logan, Remy, Warren and Bobby about the situation.

14 minutes later

After gathering everyone up in his office, Scott told them of Jubilee's date.

"Over my dead body is she going on that date!" Logan said pacing up and down the floor, trying to figure out who he was the angriest with. At Jubilee for not telling him way ahead of time or at Emma for not telling him when she found out.

"Calm down, mon ami, I'm sure de petite had a good reason for not telling us." Remy said.

"Oh and what reason would that be?" Warren said, also angry that Paige didn't tell him.

"Well, it could be because of that one time you and I scarred that one guy off. You remember, you told him that you're able to fly and can pick up someone his size and dump in a middle of a lake and then I said that I can freeze up the lake and no one will ever know. Of course all in good fun and well I guess he took it seriously and ran off," Bobby said.

"Or how about that time you two," Bobby pointed at Remy and Logan, "told another guy that you can have him shipped off to Yugoslavia with no questions asked."

"Kid didn't know how to take a joke." Logan said in a gruff voice.

"How 'bout de time when we made de petite have this one guy meet us a week in advance before there date."

"Was it that time when we were all there, also inviting Fury and he was cleaning some of his weapons?" Warren asked.

"Yeah that be the one."

"Oh yeah and we were playing pool with our powers and Logan was 'sharpening' his claws the entire time we were asking the kid some questions."

"Yeah and we went through all that trouble and finally approved of him taking Jubilee out, he never showed up." Scott said.

"Wonder why that was." Bobby said with a smile on his face.

"No time dwelling in the past, right now we gotta figure out who's taking her out tonight. The best way to do that is by Hank." Logan said already walking out.


End file.
